Insecticons (Aligned)
The Insecticons (インセクティコン, Insekutikon) live in destructive swarms, denizens of the under levels of Cybertron. Ravenous and aggressive, Insecticons can digest 95% of known matter, reshaping their findings into enormous subterrannean hives. Existing as a near hive mind, they represent a deadly and invaluable resource for those willing to find a way to tame them. Insecticons have the unique ability to clone themselves, but each successive clone is inferior to its progenitor, leading to increasingly bestial creatures. Three members of the species stand out as being fully sentient individuals, with the ability to assume bipedal robot modes. Far more difficult to manipulate, they require coercion rather than control, and may represent the original members of their race. Known Insecticons These three higher Insecticons are named: *Sharpshot (leader) *Hardshell *Kickback Appearances :Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese) They are mostly land based Insecticons with large jaws and six legs called swamers with a purple and green color scheme. However, some of the Insecticons are smaller, flying bugs that spit acid at their targets. Finally, a new breed created by Shockwave called Bruisers are very large, as large as Grimlock and have a mostly purple color based paint job. Gallery History Past Pre-History Rise of the Dark Spark Insecticons were shown to had infested the deep underlevels of Cybertron where they were said to be a primitive society where the vas majority followed the strong leaders. Thus, when these stronger Insecticons were present, they deferred to their orders otherwise they would attack any foe that entered their lairs. When Cybertron's core shut down to purge itself of the Dark Energon corruption, the Insecticons and other creatures of the depths were left deprived of sustenance. With nowhere else to go, the swarms began migrating to the surface, where they came into contact with the Autobots and Decepticons. Megatron dispatched Shockwave, Soundwave and Starscream to the vaults that were rumored to hold the mythical relic known as the Dark Spark. This saw them for the first time encountering the Insecticons where Shockwave managed to best their leaders namely Hardshell, Kickback and Sharpshot. As a result, the trio joined the ranks of the Decepticons and brought their fellow Insecticons into the fold. However, Shockwave commented that the dominance based Insecticons would only be allies so long as they followed their leaders and if said leaders were not present then they could just as likely also attack the Decepticons. When the Autobots Ironhide and Sideswipe recovered the Dark Spark, they attempted to flee with it where they fought off swarms of Insecticons in the process. Fall of Cybertron Shockwave continued his experiments using Insecticons as test subjects, creating new breeds such as Bruisers, combining Autobot source code with Insecticon physiology, and Spitters, which were based on alien insects viewed through the space bridge. The Insecticons served under Shockwave during the last days of the war on Cybertron, particularly after the loss of Megatron and the half-baked rise of Starscream. The majority of Insecticons were easily controlled and guided by Shockwave. The trio of Kickback, Sharpshot and Hardshell were intelligent enough to think for themselves and potentially guide the Insecticon swarms in a new direction, so Shockwave deliberately courted their favor. When Grimlock and the rest of his squadron crash-landed in the Sea of Rust, they encountered a large Insecticon nest. Though they fought, they were overrun and abducted by Shockwave for experiments. Though Grimlock, Swoop, Snarl, Sludge, and Slug all managed to have survived, somehow. Not long afterwards, Jazz entered the same hive and discovered pieces from the original bodies of the LSCF, and also encountered Insecticons as he attempted to escape. After the Dinobot experiments, Shockwave employed the Insecticons to test Grimlock and his new skills. Hardshell used a massive battle mech to push Grimlock to his limits, Kickback taunted Grimlock in a game of turbofox-and-cybermouse through several conflicts, and Sharpshot tortured Sludge, and Slug with his electrical equipment while taunting Grimlock into responding. Unfortunately for the Insecticons, Shockwave's work was a success and the Dinobots tore through their defenses, killing Sharpshot, Kickback, and countless numbers of lesser Insecticons in the process. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Novels Exodus Exiles Comics IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Notes & Trivia Category:Decepticons Category:Aligned Decepticons Category:Villains Category:Insecticons Category:Aligned Insecticons Category:Subgroups Category:Aligned Subgroups Category:Decepticon subgroups Category:Aligned Decepticon subgroups Category:Alternate Versions of the Insecticons